


Still the Same

by HNM22705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNM22705/pseuds/HNM22705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Bob Seger's "Still the Same"</p>
<p>Pretty depressing, because, you know - Endverse</p>
<p>Endverse!Cas POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still the Same

** Still the Same**

 

You had given up hope.

 

 

 

_You always won, every time you placed a bet_

_You're still damn good, no one's gotten to you yet_

 

 

 

Ever since you had lost your wings, nothing had been the same. But it hadn’t been too bad, not at first, not until Sam said “yes” to Lucifer. That’s when you started to see the changes in Dean.

 

 

 

_Every time they were sure they had you caught_

_You were quicker than they thought_

_You'd just turn your back and walk_

 

Dean had always been good at hiding his emotions, at least with the rest of the world. But with you? With you it had been different. A “profound bond,” if you will.

 

 

_You always said, the cards would never do you wrong_

_The trick you said was never play the game too long_

_A gambler's share, the only risk that you would take_

Since you had met him, you had watched him consistently bluff and charm his way out of situations with ease. But you always figured you were different than the rest, special, to the hunter.

 

_The only loss you could forsake_

_The only bluff you couldn't fake_

Once your shaky camaraderie had turned into a kind of friendship, you figured it would always be you, Dean, and Sam against the world. Saving people, hunting things, protecting the world from your angelic kin.

And you had thought you were getting closer to Dean, getting to the point where he wouldn’t hide his emotions from you, but would happily embrace you and accept you in his life. But then the brothers went their separate ways, and Sam said yes to Lucifer…and Dean, well…

_And you're still the same_

_I caught up with you yesterday_

But yesterday. Yesterday the most amazing thing had happened – Dean, another Dean, one from the past, had shown up at the door of your home. Through the haze, at first you thought you were hallucinating, but after a moment you realized it was true, seeing the spark in the man’s eyes again. Dean, YOUR Dean, was in front of you. And maybe, you thought, maybe this was a second chance.

_Turning on the charm_

_Long enough to get you by_

But as soon as he realized you had lost your wings, that you were as low as you possibly could be, it was like the light went out in his eyes. And you knew, in the end, he would make the same decisions that he had made before. He would try to save the world, but end up burning himself out just like the shadow of a man that you had been living with all this time.

_You're still the same_

_You still aim high_

But you still agreed to the broken man you were familiar with that you would die with him, FOR him. And you watched both men make the same decision – to send you to your death, along with your other comrades. For the greater good.

 

_There you stood, everybody watched you play_

_I just turned and walked away_

You wouldn’t do anything else, though, of course. Because ever since you laid hand on him in Hell, it was only Dean for you. You would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked, and that was exactly where you stood at this moment.

 

_I had nothing left to say_

 

And as you watched him walk away, knowing in your heart that he was surely walking toward certain death…you realized that this was where you were always meant to be. You and Dean, against the world. Even if it killed you both.

 

_'Cause you're still the same_

_You're still the same_

_Moving game to game_

_Some things never change_

_You're still the same_

 


End file.
